Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-7a + 8}{7a - 12} + \dfrac{7a - 4}{7a - 12}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-7a + 8 + 7a - 4}{7a - 12}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{4}{7a - 12}$